Shade 10 Episode Guide/Cancelled Season
There are 23 episodes that have been written and edited by Waiyenoo111. There are unknown how many chapters there. Chapter 1: Ben Tennyson Must be Found! In the first chapter, Shade gets the Ultratrix. He is introduced to the first villain in the show, Mr. X and his lackeys. Soon, the shogunian (name will be revealed), Zang Ortus, Doom Bringers and other villain and allies are introduced. The objective of Chapter 1 is to search and seek out Ben Tennyson to defeat Mr. X who wants to get the Ultratrix. Mayday! Shade Erebius, a young captain of a spaceship accidentally got the Ultratrix. Now, he must face Mr. X and his reanimated stone spirits. Spectral Sleep Time Shade and the others were hypnotized by Phantasm Knight to work for him. Can bellum face the Phantasm Knight? When A Gang Tries to Blow up The City Shade found out that he can cast spells. Will he stand a chance against the gang who plans to blow up the city? When Zang Ortus Attacked Shade and the crew meets Zang Ortus, the evil ruler of Planet Xortdan and one of the most dangerous villains in five galaxies. Can they face this evil Grandracian? [[The Floralia Festival Got Possessed|The Floralia Festival Got Possessed]] In this episode, Shade and the crew celebrated Floralia, an act of decorating the whole ship with flowers (odd that this episode is written in April Fool's Day). The universe never grant positive thinking in Shade as the whole ship is deviated from the course by someone..... We, Enemies Shade and the others arrived on Earth where the Cadmus family needs help taking down a monster. Where Ben 10 Stands Shade and the others met Ben meanwhile, Mr. X plans to eradicate Bellwood mine to find the first piece of Metamatrix, one of Azmuth's trixes. Saga of Shade Erebius Shade and the others travels to Transylvania in the past to find the second piece of the Metamatrix. The vampires gave them hospitality while one seeks to drain energy from Shade. Techadonic Problems The creator of Techadon returns seeking revenge on Frederick Cadmus. Alexis and Kari must hold him off while Shade and the others chase Zombozo and his Circus Freaks. I Go Snowboarding with Pigs Well.. Shade's off again to another planet to chase after the Metamatrix piece. But Well, the pigs don't like extraterrestrials coming to their home planet. Personality Changes Physisapien arrives and wreaks havoc across Bellwood switching souls and switching faces. Will Shade and the others be able to chase him or will they get chased. It's SuperHero World After All Superhero's work is tiring and depressing. Shade has his whole life changed when a superhero team arrives. Will their spotlight last? Vengeance of Mr. X Mr. X and Shade must face to find the last piece before it gets into the wrong hands! Gaia Hypothesis Someone is tampering with the laws of physics. Can Shade and his team stop it? Arise, Tempus Plot to be revealed 'The End of Everything (Part 1)' The scroll of Gaia Hypothesis was actually a scroll foretelling that it is Shade who will bring Beezelius and which in turn will turn every being into stone. The others tried to prevent the prophecy but Shade knows that nothing can prevent a prophecy from becoming reality. 'The End of Everything (Part 2)' 'The End of Everything (Part 3)' Chapter 2: ? All Hail, Calliste Paradise Lost Rise of Shade 10,000 ? Special Crossovers ShaDen -10: Evolutions This is a crossover between Den -10 (owned by Omernoy121) and Shade 10: Evolutions. This might take place after or before Gaia Hypothesis. Here, Shade and the crew (including Kari) arrives on another dimension (which they thought it was another planet) where everything is opposite to the way it is. Since Shade has apploplexianophobia, he finds Ari heavily armed and destructive (though Ari's a nice guy). And Ned arrives in the opposite dimension. Oculus plans to join the three trixes into a very powerful omnitrix with all the aliens in each of the trixes. Trivia *Due to the release of Hypothesis toy and Benmummy toy, it is confirmed that the two aliens will make an appearance in Shade 10: Evolutions. *The unnamed Shade 10 Alien will appear in the finale of the first chapter. *Shade will not turn Ultimate until the third chapter. Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Shade 10